orange sparks
by HighQueen
Summary: Ch 2: If Kushina were a guy, and a gay guy at that, she would have gotten an instant boner, hard as the Shodai Hokage's revered Mokuton jutsu. That was the only way to adequately express how she was feeling at the moment, as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away from Minato. When you combine the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero, orange sparks will fly. MinaKushi. Oneshots.
1. Teasing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his wonderful, wonderful parents_

_Author's Note: Plotless, diabetic fluff! MinaKushi are about 17 years old in this, could follow the canon storyline. Please read and review! _

x-x-x-x-x

Minato Namikaze was madly in love with his girlfriend.

If he was honest, he had been intrigued with her from the moment he saw her - the unique little spitfire with sparkling grey-violet eyes, a round face and the most vivid red hair – at the mere age of six, when she'd entered the academy.

He couldn't take his eyes off her: as she had yelled out her ambition and then blushed, as she had glared and pouted at bullies, even as she had thoroughly beat up the jeering boys, screeching out expletives in her high-pitched little voice.

There was something about Kushina Uzumaki which captured his attention, and his heart, as sappy and cheesy and cliched as it sounded.

But Minato - despite being one of the, or rather _the _most skilled ninja of their time to the point that his very name instilled fear and terror into the heart of his opponents – was at heart, quite a sap.

So when he finally managed to catch the little vixen with his charms and was fortunate enough to have her as his girlfriend, he didn't hesitate to enlighten her about his feelings.

"You're so beautiful, I can't believe I'm actually lucky enough to have you," Minato gushed, taking Kushina's hands in his, "I've probably told you this before, but I had wanted this for years, you know…"

They had been dating for three years, so Kushina was used to his melodrama. She cocked her head to the side, displacing a few red bangs from the clip above her ear, and stayed uncharacteristically silent, allowing him to continue his lovestruck ramble.

"I love you so much, I can't describe it," Minato went on, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "It's like, whenever I'm with you, my stomach sort of bounces around like Jiraiya-sensei's toad summons…"

His hand moved to her cheek, stroking it tenderly, and Kushina, despite herself, leaned into his touch.

"I know this might sound a little weird, but I think from the moment I saw you, I knew that you had to be the one for me," Minato said, gazing at her deeply.

"Minato," Kushina finally deigned to respond, flicking his nose, "Shut up."

"Wh-what?" Minato asked, his face falling.

He'd expected more of an 'I love you too' followed by Kushina glomping him and preferably proceeding to make out with him (because even if he though he wasn't as corrupted as his dear teacher, he still loved making out with his girlfriend who was probably a better kisser than all the girls in that depraved book of smut, not that Minato had ever read it).

"You're such a flake, seriously," Kushina rolled her eyes.

"But – but –" Minato sputtered.

"From the moment you saw me, really?" Kushina demanded, "Don't you think that's a little creepy? We were six!"

"I didn't mean it in a creepy way," Minato defended, "I just-"

"I know you used to stalk me," Kushina teased, eyes sparkling, "But I didn't know you were that obsessed."

"I was just telling you how I felt," Minato said, injured.

He retracted his hand from her face, and removed his other arm from around her waist.

The light seemed to dim out of his bright blue eyes, and he stared down, rather put-out.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking rather like a depressed, kicked puppy.

Kushina's heart melted at the sight.

"Minato! Oh, you silly!" she squealed, "Minato, Minato, I was only kidding!"

Minato didn't say anything, and Kushina grinned slightly. He was quite the drama queen, her boyfriend.

"Come on, you know I like teasing, and you're just so easy," Kushina wheedled, pulling his cheeks.

Minato just glared at her for a moment, before resuming his sulking.

"You know I love you too," Kushina coaxed, wrapping her arms around him and ruffling his golden hair, "Minato-kun!"

He blushed, and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer, especially if she pushed him down and started kissing him.

But Kushina wasn't that much of a devil – or perhaps she was, but chose not to be at that moment. Because Minato looked so adorably put-out that she still wanted to mess with him a little bit first.

"It's just fun annoying you, because you're so cute when you sulk," Kushina said, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

Minato pulled away slightly, though the red streaks on his cheek were more pronounced.

"Don't be mad," Kushina entreated softly, "I secretly love it when you say all those sweet things to me, I really do. I just pretend I don't because it goes against my macho image!"

She kissed him on the cheek this time; a nice, fat, wet kiss, and Minato just rolled his eyes.

"Macho image?" he snorted, not returning her affection, which was rather unlike him.

"Stop pretending you're mad at me," Kushina ordered, tightening her arms around him.

She kissed his cheek again, and after a third kiss, Minato finally relented and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"You're so mean to me," he pouted, "Stop being so mean."

"Well you secretly like it," Kushina informed him, "Stop being so adorable."

"I do not," Minato contended, though one of his hands was in her hair, threading the long red strands through his fingers.

"Well I do," Kushina said, entwining her fingers with Minato's.

He bought their joint hands to his lips, and kissed her fingertips.

"Okay."

And with that, he was back to being the mushy romantic he was.

Until, a few minutes later –

"Why would you pretend you don't like the stuff I say if you actually do?"

"I told you, if it showed how much I liked it, it would ruin my image!"

"What image?"

"You know, my awesome, macho, manly, fearsome image of being a hot-blooded habanero from hell-"

"But you're not! You're a perfect _angel _and I lo-"

"See, Minato! Ruining the image!"

"Everyone already knows you're strong, Kushina, but you're _definitely _not manly."

Minato was not the perverted type, so Kushina flushed at the way his eyes flicked down her body as he said that.

"I'm manlier than you," she retorted, and he stared at her, affronted.

This wasn't true, and they both knew it. Where Kushina had her soft curves, Minato was all lean, hard, well-defined muscle. Most of the girls in the village were infatuated with him, and Kushina herself had experienced quite a visceral reaction the few times she had seen him shirtless.

In fact, it was a good thing he was so sexy, she thought to herself, because otherwise there was no way he could have gotten away with saying all the endearingly sweet things he said to her without seeming just a tiny bit girly. But he didn't and he wasn't, though Kushina would never tell him this, instead opting for an entirely antithetical approach.

"Come on Minato," Kushina smirked, unable to help herself, "We both know that I wear the pants in this relationship."

That seemed to mark the level of abuse Minato would tolerate in one day (or rather, in fifteen minutes) and he gently disentangled himself from her to sit on the opposite side of the bed, arms crossed.

"Stop sulking," Kushina said, all too gleefully, "It's unbecoming of you."

"I am _not _sulking," Minato glared at her, "And _you're _enjoying this."

It wasn't much of a glare really, compared to the frightening ones that she could pull off. But really, Minato was just such a sweet, sunshiny person that Kushina doubted he even had the capability of adequately scowling at someone, even an enemy shinobi.

He was just too pleasant; and far better at sulking.

Kushina considered pouncing on him, but then decided she'd save that method for another time.

"I'm sorry, Minato," she tried.

"Go away."

"This is _my _room," she pointed out.

"…then I'm not talking to you."

"But I was just joking!"

"…"

"Minato! You should know by now that half the stuff I say is crap!"

He didn't respond, just shot her a rather heart-wrenching expression.

He was very good at those, especially with his wide blue eyes, and Kushina crossed her arms.

"Minato. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked innocently, and Kushina realized that he probably wasn't _quite _as much of the injured darling that he was pretending to be.

No, he was just seeking attention at that point, Kushina decided.

Though she would be able to beat him at _that _game.

"I said I'm sorry," Kushina whined, "But you know I have to joke about that kind of stuff… I mean you're such a sweetheart and you're so handsome and all the girls in the village would die to date you… but me…"

She noticed he was watching her intently, and she let her voice trail off brokenly for a moment, before continuing.

"Me, I'm just the tomboy kunoichi from a foreign village and everyone is probably wondering how someone as perfect as you ended up with a freak like me, and I don't even know how to be a proper girlfriend and say the kind of stuff you do and-"

Suddenly, he was behind her, and he had wrapped his arms around waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, and he was kissing her and assuring her in a soft voice that none of that was true.

"I don't care who wants to date me because I only want you and it's always been like that. And even if you're a tomboy, you're the most stunning tomboy I've ever seen, and you're always so much fun to be around – even if you don't act like the conventional girlfriend and you tease me and make fun of me, I think you're perfect and I wouldn't ever want you to change…"

His hands stroked her arms soothingly, and he kissed her on the cheek, his breath warm on her skin, and Kushina had to admit to herself, that he was _good._

There was no way that Kushina Uzumaki lacked self-esteem. But even though she was just trying to guilt-trip him, her words weren't entirely untrue, and it was nice getting some reassurance, even if she didn't exactly need it, just because he was so good and he said the sweetest things.

She smirked to herself at how easily he had won him over, and unfortunately, Minato chose that moment to gently grasp her chin and turn her face towards his so that he could kiss her on the lips.

"Kushina, I love you," he said fervently, "And I – _Kushina!"_

He narrowed his eyes, pulling away just as he was about to kiss her, noticing the devious grin on her pretty face. His expression immediately transformed from tender to one of utter betrayal, and Kushina bit back a laugh.

"What happened?" she asked innocently, and Minato halted in his affections for the third time that evening, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I always fall for your acts," he muttered, "You're _incorrigible."_

Kushina giggled.

"But _Minato_-kun-"

"No!" he cried, "Don't try any of your tricks! They won't work on me anymore. No guilt-tripping and apologizing Kushina, because I'm _not _talking to you!"

Kushina snickered, before fixing him with her best puppy dog eyes; they were almost as effective as his own, a commendable feat.

"No," he shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands, knowing full well that he would never be immune to that face, "I'm not falling for that, Kushina."

Kushina smiled, as he peeked through his fingers to look at her, apparently unable to keep his eyes off her for _too _long, though he covered them again soon after.

She figured if he refused to look at her, she'd have to be more physical.

That and the fact that she had kind of been longing to jump him from the beginning, and she was finally giving into her desires.

"Well, you asked for it," she muttered, leaping forwards and tackling him.

"Wha-aat?!" Minatao yelped as she landed on top of him and pinned him down.

Kushina straddled him and forcibly tore his hands away from his eyes. She leaned down offering him a clear view of her cleavage.

"Oh, Minato-kun," she cooed, "Don't be mad… I'll make it up to you…"

"That's cheap," Minato groaned, reddening, "Kushina…"

His blue eyes were fixed on her now though, and she had his undivided attention again.

And Kushina loved it.

"Come on, Minato-kun," she purred, moving her hips against him, "I'm trying to say sorry..."

"You don't play fair," he said, and she noted his voice was strained.

"You know you can't resist," she winked at him, before leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Get off," he tried.

"I like it here," she murmured, grinding up against him again and flicking her tongue out against his skin.

"Kushina…"

She loved the husky, strained tone of his voice when he said her name like that.

"Stop trying, Minato."

"I – I don't – mmm…"

She scraped her teeth against his skin.

And then a second later, she found herself on her back, with Minato hovering over her, his hands gripping her hips, his blue eyes dark and his face intense.

He was _fast _– she barely had time to register that he'd flipped her over.

"_You _have been _very _mean to me today," he stated, his thumbs circling around her hipbones.

"Have I?" Kushina asked breathlessly, feeling an exhilarating thrill cascade through her system.

She loved it when Minato was a soft, gushing, romantic, gentle sweetheart.

But what she also loved, at times when she was feeling in _that_ kind of mood, was when he was slightly pissed-off and dominating.

Considering he was so damn patient with her, it was hard to piss him off sufficiently, though Kushina had perfected the art.

And when he crashed his lips against hers none too gently, his hands warm and sure as they slid across her skin, she knew that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Kushina smirked into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut.

There would be no further teasing that night, not from her at least.

x-x-x-x-x

_A/N: MinaKushi are my new OTP. God, I just love them SO much. I think they're the only Naruto coupling I ship exclusively and NOT with anyone other than themselves. _

_They're amazing and beautiful and adorable, and best of all, CANON. Legit, anime/manga canon._

_I was rewatching episodes 247-249 and I cried my eyes out during 249, it was just so beautiful._

_And I was inspired to write MinaKushi fluff because it has been plaguing my happy, happy dreams._

_I'm thinking I'll extend this into a oneshot collection, just unrelated, romantic shorts. What do you guys think? Should I go for it? Most will be pointless fluff, though some could be serious and a bit angsty too. I really want to and I have tons of ideas for cute scenarios, I just don't know if I have the time and if it would be worth it._

_I can totally picture Minato being a sappy little gush, and I can totally imagine Kushina making fun of him for that. GAH I LOVE THIS COUPLE SO MUCH!_

_Anyways, please read and review, and let me know what you think!_


	2. A Certain Fixation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Warning: Rated M for implicit lemon towards the end (from the scene in which they're 19, now don't say I didn't warn you!) though most of what's before that could be K+/T. Oh, also a subtle smut implication in the third scene, but it really shouldn't bother anyone, and I hope it doesn't!  
_

_Author's Note: Second chapter up! This is dedicated to you lovelies who reviewed. **TheBlackRose123, Maelynae, Los Desperados, kuramaove, Xan **and **Toni Boloni, **you guys are amazing and this one's for you! _

:::::

They were 12, the first time she had gathered that he had a fixation with her hair.

It was three weeks after Minato had rescued her from the Kumo nin, three weeks since they had gone from becoming near-strangers and mere acquaintances to something that could be called a close friendship.

Three weeks from the time he had cradled her in his arms against his chest, three weeks from the time he had told her that he found her hair beautiful, three weeks from the moment when Kushina had stared into his bright eyes, silvery-blue under the moonlight and felt an exhilarating flutter which made her realize that she had, against her will, fallen for Minato Namikaze.

And there they were, sitting at the bridge one sunny afternoon, their sandals off and their legs dangling in the cool water.

They had a couple hours to spare before their respective evening training sessions, and had, though unspoken, chosen to spend them together.

Because Minato had always wanted to befriend the pretty, vivacious little redhead and was more than happy to pass all his free time talking to her. And Kushina was now utterly besotted with Minato and was thrilled by the prospect of spending another moment in his presence.

"-and she broke six of his ribs and ruptured a bunch of internal organs, and Jiraiya-sensei said after that day, he's never ever tried peeping on her again, for good reason," Minato was recounting cheerfully, "Of course, that doesn't stop him from trying to convince _me _to try for him, not that I ever would, no matter how many free ramen dinners he bribed me with!"

Kushina giggled, her eyes shining, as she stared at the golden-haired boy tell her another about one of the perpetually amusing misdemeanors of his legendary sensei.

She loved talking to Minato, or rather, hearing him talk, since she was currently still a little bit shy around him.

"Of course, this was before I knew how much _you_ loved ramen," Minato winked at her, causing Kushina to blush prettily, "If I had known, I might have even taken him up on that offer."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kushina mumbled, "She's freakishly strong, you know."

"Yes, but I'm really fast," Minato grinned, "I bet I could outrun her for you."

Kushina's flush intensified at the 'for you' part of it, even if he meant it jokingly, and she stared at the ground, unable to meet his bright blue gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Minato asked, nudging her foot with his underwater, and Kushina thought she felt a little tingling shock go up her leg when their feet touched.

"Kushina?" he tugged a strand of her hair playfully.

She was about to slap his hand off, her natural ingrained response to such an action, but he was much gentler than those hair-pulling bullies, and he was _Minato, _so Kushina didn't mind so much.

"You're not hungry _again, _are you?" Minato teased, "We _just _had lunch!"

She wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was saying, because he hadn't yet let go of her hair. Instead, he was absently twirling it around his finger, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Kushina's heart fluttered.

"Earth to Kushina!" Minato snapped the fingers of his other hand in front of her face, and kicked his foot underwater, showering her with a few droplets of water.

"Minato!" Kushina squealed.

"You weren't paying attention to me," he accused, though not harshly.

"I'm sorry, I was just feeling sleepy," Kushina lied, watching him twist and untwist a lock of red hair around his index finger.

"You find me boring?" Minato asked with mock-hurt, though his eyes were sparkling, "That I put you off to sleep?"

"No, no, of course not," Kushina flushed.

"I'm teasing you," Minato unthreaded his finger from her hair and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked, afraid he was going to leave.

He extended a hand down to her, and she stared at him out of wide eyes.

"I have a really cool new jutsu I wanna show you," Minato said, beckoning with his hand, "Come on!"

Kushina accepted his hand, and her heart fluttered even more as he pulled her up and began walking.

She counted a full five seconds before he let go.

Incidentally, the first time he'd played with her hair also marked the first time they'd held hands, even if it wasn't entirely intentional on Minato's part (or had it been?).

Of course, playing with her hair became a common habit for him soon after. And in a couple more years, holding hands would too.

:::::

They were 13, the first time he'd reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ears.

They'd been eating ramen, and her she'd long outgrown her being-shy-around-Minato stage.

It wasn't like she had any less of a crush on him; if anything, her feelings were stronger. It was just that after being best friends for a year, her shyness faded away and was overshone by her loud, exuberant personality.

"Kushina," Minato rolled his eyes, "They're not going to run out of ramen, and you're going to make yourself sick."

The girl paused in the process of guzzling down her noodles only to shoot him a swift glare, before going back to practically making out with the bowl.

Minato ate his own meal with a lot more dignity, as Kushina slurped up the remaining broth left in hers and slammed her latest bowl on top of the last three.

"One miso please!" she called.

"I don't know how you do it," Minato shook his head, "You've just called for your fifth bowl."

"What's your problem, 'ttebane?" Kushina scowled at him, "I'm not making you pay."

"I was going to offer, but that's not the point-"

"It's my ramen! Leave us alone!"

"Us?" Minato laughed, "Did you just refer to your ramen as a sentient being?"

"Shut up, blondie."

"Okay, Habanero," Minato smirked, referencing her notorious old nickname, and his fingers almost unconsciously found their way into the long red hair cascading down her shoulders, twirling the strands.

Kushina pretended not to notice.

"You have to admit, it _is _the color of a tomato," Minato said, threading his fingers through her hair.

"Minato!" Kushina gasped, "Take that back!"

He flashed her a charming smile.

"That doesn't make it any less pretty you know."

Kushina just scrunched her nose, trying not to blush at the compliment when she should have been mad at him for the earlier comment.

She didn't have to decide though, because a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of her at that moment.

Kushina smiled happily, rubbing her hands together before she picked up the chopsticks.

Minato, on the other hand, wasn't interested in his half-finished second bowl, and was watching fondly, a small smile on his face.

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he took in her excitement, and if Kushina hadn't been so busy inhaling her noodles, she would have noticed his expression, and it would have induced toad-summons in her belly.

However, she was too engrossed in her ramen, and began shoveling it down her throat with the finesse of a hungry tiger attacking its prey, and Minato was all too content to just sit back and watch her.

"How haven't you gotten fat?" he asked, "You eat more than an Akimichi."

"I – run 'round - lots," Kushina said between bites, "Yummy!"

She polished down her fifth bowl, and then sent a longing glance towards his unfinished one.

"You don't want to order another?" Minato asked, noticing where she was looking (and perhaps, secretly wishing that she looked like that at him instead, though it would take a few years for _that _particular wish to come true).

"Nah, I'm not _thaat _hungry," Kushina squirmed in her seat, still eyeballing his ramen.

Minato sighed.

"Here," he said, pushing over his bowl.

He smiled at the way her eyes lit up as she beamed at him.

"Thank you!' she squealed, "You're the best!"

He may have blushed at this, but she was back to attacking the ramen.

She didn't pay much attention to him for the next two minutes until he reached across to tuck a few stray fiery red locks behind her ear.

She froze, chopsticks halfway to her mouth, as his fingers grazed against her cheek.

If he noticed her reaction, he didn't show it.

"I know you love ramen, Kushina, but you wouldn't want you to drench your pretty hair in it, would you?" he asked casually.

"N-no," Kushina muttered, her cheeks matching said hair as she turned back to her, or rather _his _ramen, "Thanks."

Tucking her hair behind her ears would become a common habit too, as would brushing her bangs away from her eyes, and all sorts of intimate gestures. But that was the first time.

More importantly, however, it was also the first (of countless) times that she would share, or rather finish off his ramen.

:::::

Even at the mere age of 14, Minato Namikaze had hoards of fangirls. He was strong, smart, popular, kind-hearted and the most talented young shinobi around. It didn't hurt that he had a dazzling smile, golden hair, blue eyes that sparkled like the Konoha summer sky and a pretty damn good physique for a boy who had barely just reached puberty. He was handsome, and over the years, he would only get taller, and leaner, and more muscled, and _more _handsome.

And his fangirls would multiply exponentially.

Or they _would _have. If not for one Kushina Uzumaki, who was painfully aware of her crush's good looks and popularity among the female population.

She didn't really mind fangirls before then. For some reason, they just hadn't bothered her much.

But that day, she and Minato were nestled comfortably under a tree, their shoulders touching (not that she noticed this, or had deliberately sat down close to him or anything!) and she was trying to read a scroll about sealing jutsu.

Trying being the key word here, because Kushina had a short attention span anyways, and all that damn incessant giggling and shrieking coming from the bushes wasn't helping anything.

Seriously, weren't they even _bothering _to conceal their presence anymore?

"Minato," she snarled at her far-too-attractive-for-his-own-good friend, "Get rid of them."

"Mm," he nodded, still engrossed in whatever book he was reading.

"Minato," Kushina hissed after another minute of high-pitched chattering, "_Now_."

"Yeah," Minato nodded absently, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger as he turned another page in his book.

"Minato!" Kushina snapped, rolling her scroll shut and whacking him on the head with it.

"Hey!" Minato rubbed his head, looking at her out of wide, clear blue eyes, "Kushina!"

The fangirls cooed at the puppy-dog face, but Kushina pretended to be unaffected.

"Get rid of your fangirls," she ordered, though inwardly, her traitorous mind was fangirling too, about just how _adorable _Minato-kun was when he looked at her like that and how badly she just wanted to _pull his cheeks _and _hug_ him!

Minato would, in the coming years, realize the power of the wide-eyed angelic expression, but at the time, it was entirely coincidental.

"I don't know what to say to them," he told her quietly, "If I talk to them they'll just make more noise and won't leave us alone. It's best we ignore them."

Kushina gleefully noted the 'we' and 'us', but argued with him anyways.

"They're distracting! I can't concentrate with all their shrieking and screaming!"

"I honestly didn't even notice," Minato told her.

"How could you not?" Kushina made a face, before imitating them, "Minato-kun! Minato-kun! Oh, he's just so _handsome _and _cute_!"

"Oh, that's sweet," Minato gave her a heart-fluttering smile, "I think you're pretty cute too, Kushina-chan."

He was just teasing, but his words did wonderful and strange things to her insides.

She walloped him with the scroll again, ignoring the enraged hissing _that_ was coming from the bushes at this.

"What? Just ignore them."

"I can't," Kushina growled, "They keep screaming your name and they're _loud_!"

"Maybe I'm just used to it," Minato shrugged, though his eyes were sparkling mischievously, "I hang out with _you _all the time, and you're _really _loud and you're always screaming my name."

"Minato!" Kushina shrieked, "I do not! Take that back, dattebane!"

She covered her mouth, moments after proving his point.

"You're just way too adorable," Minato laughed, reaching over and ruffling her hair playfully.

It was the first time he'd done that, and Kushina found she strangely liked it.

Many people had ruffled her hair before: her parents when they had been alive, her grandfather too, Mito-obaa-san, Tsunade-onee-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, her own Sakumo-senesi… but none of them quite did it the way Minato did, and none of the times had she felt that exhilarated feeling as she did when he touched her.

She could practically feel the jealousy radiating from the bushes, and she knew she was blushing.

Minato was still looking at her, and she remembered that she still was still affronted by his earlier claim.

"There's a difference, between them and me," Kushina retorted scathingly, "I scream _at _you, they scream for you."

"Mm, course there is," Minato indulged her, turning back to his book.

"Minato! There is! I would never scream for you!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed.

Little did she know how much of a lie that was; because seven years later, she _would _be screaming for him, louder than all of the fangirls combined, with her fingernails scraping against his toned, sweat-drenched back as he rolled his hips, pounding into her – but that was a matter for later, _much _later.

Till then, she was just content with tackling him to the ground and hitting him repeatedly with her scroll, before storming over the bush, her hair whipping behind her, and deciding to take care of the tittering fangirls _herself._

It was the first time that Kushina had actually driven the fangirls off, and thereafter, most of them were too terrified of evoking the infamous Bloody Habanero's wrath to stalk Minato closely, preferring to watch him from afar (since the two seemed joined at the hip).

She claimed that she had done it because they were grating on her nerves and not letting her read in peace.

He claimed otherwise.

"It's okay Kushina, you don't need to be jealous of my fangirls," Minato teased.

"Jealous?! I'd never be jealous of those airheads!" Kushina screeched, "Don't be stupid, Minato."

It was a lie, one that she loathed to admit to herself, and one that she would _never _admit to him, not in years.

They settled back down by the tree, and she reopened her scroll, and he watched her for a few moments, brushing her bangs away as they slipped out from her clip into her eyes.

She bit her lip, trying to focus on her scroll though she was hyper-aware of his eyes on her, and the feel of his warm shoulder and his lean arm pressed against hers.

His fingers brushed against hers in the grass, and neither moved their hands away.

Minato flipped open his book, and both of them just stared at their own reading materials, identical blushes on their faces, not paying even the slightest attention to what was written since they were both fully focused on the one sitting next to them.

Ten minutes later, Kushina had drifted off to sleep, her head falling onto Minato's shoulder. Minato adjusted his position so that she could be more comfortable, and carefully slipped his fingers through hers.

His unfinished words ran through his mind.

_It's okay Kushina, you don't need to be jealous of my fangirls… because you're the only girl for me._

He hadn't been able to tell her all of that, not then, and he wondered if he'd ever work up the courage to confess his feelings.

Kushina, meanwhile, was wide awake now, and she stared for a few long moments at Minato's fingers which were playing with her own, before she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart beating rapidly.

It would be another month of this – the shy glances, the hesitant touches – before he asked her out.

:::::

The women's hot springs was a spot that Jiraiya often frequented. It provided him with a wide range of, well_ inspiration_, to put it delicately, for his currently unpublished book.

However, Tsunade had been skulking around near the hot springs with her lover that day, and Jiraiya did _not _want to be caught there by her, _especially_ after she had threatened him bodily harm the next time she found him there, and _especially _when she was accompanied by that lilac-haired fungus.

The only thing that could make getting chakra-punched into Suna by the love of his life _more _painful for Jiraiya, would be, getting chakra-punched into Suna by the love of his life in front of her lover and his eternal nemesis Dan Kato.

So Jiraiya was forced to look elsewhere for inspiration. Because no matter how much his other bastard of a teammate mocked his literary skills, his book was going to become a bestseller, he just knew it.

Out of desperation, Jiraiya found himself crouched on top of a tree branch, spying on, much to his shame, his own fifteen-year old student.

Minato.

Because let's face it: Minato had been blessed in the looks department, and his girlfriend Kushina was gorgeous in her own right. They had been dating for about a year, so Jiraiya figured that he'd get to see _some _action, and even if it wasn't the R-rated kind, he could always improvise for those parts.

He had, however, chosen a rather bad day to spy.

Because Kushina and Minato had just finished a spar, and were sprawled on the grass, unfortunately _not _on top of each other.

Though that was probably a good thing because Jiraiya knew that even if they were already Chuunin, fifteen would be a _bit _early for that, even in their overly mature profession.

"I'm still thirsty," Kushina whined, sitting up and wiping a sweat-drenched lock away from her forehead.

"Here, you can finish mine," Minato offered, tossing her his own water bottle, and he sat up as well, leaning against the tree trunk.

"But what about you?"

"I'll go refill it from the stream nearby if I get thirsty later," Minato said.

"You're too sweet for your own good, Minato," Kushina cooed, before finishing his water in three large gulps.

She joined him by the tree, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Jiraiya poised his pen on his notepad, ready to write.

"Meh, get off, you're sticky," Kushina grumped, and Minato pouted, but complied.

Jiraiya groaned to himself, and recapped his pen.

"…I was just messing with you," Kushina rolled her eyes, tugging at his sleeve, and Minato flicked her on the head, before sliding his arm around her again.

Jiraiya shook his head and uncapped his pen again.

She snuggled into his chest, and Minato pulled her in closer, resting his chin on top of her head, his other hand coming up so that he could thread his fingers through the locks.

Kushina smiled slightly, and her eyes fluttered shut at his soothing touch, though she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

Not when sleeping meant she'd miss out on that wonderful sensation that Minato stroking her hair elicited.

Because it was the first time he'd held her close like that, and stroked her hair, and it felt very, _very _good.

Back in the tree, Jiraiya smacked a palm to his forehead.

"I can't believe I raised such a perfect gentlemen," he muttered to himself.

The two stayed like that for quite awhile, Kushina cuddled up happily with her head resting on Minato's chest, Minato's hands stroking her soft, long hair.

Then Kushina shifted, stretching her legs out and yawning.

"Do you want to lie down?" Minato murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm," Kushina agreed.

"Here," Minato said, gently shifting her until her head lay on his lap.

She stared at him.

"Go to sleep," he murmured, "You came back late from your mission last night, and we've been training since morning."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine like this, Kushina," he said, smiling down at her.

Kushina gave him a shy smile in return, before closing her eyes, and allowing Minato to resume stroking her hair.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, had utterly given up.

"He has a sleeping girl in his lap, and he won't even _try _to look… what a polite brat, can't believe he's mine… have I taught you nothing, Minato?"

But Minato, despite being Jiraiya's pupil, was quite the antithesis to his perverted teacher, and unfortunately for Jiraiya, he'd never carry on _that _particular legacy of his.

It would be quite a few years until Minato saw anything of his girlfriend that _wasn't _meant for public eyes, and that too, it would only be with her consent since Minato could never dream of anything other.

Though Jiraiya vowed never to spy on his pupil again (it was a waste of time and Minato was too goody-goody to try anything smut-worthy, at least at that age), it had given him a small, tiny spark of inspiration.

It would be many years later that Jiraiya would publish the first book in his Icha Icha series; Icha Icha Paradise. Minato would buy one, out of support to his sensei rather than anything else, and because he needed _something _to get his mind off of Obito's death when Kushina wasn't around to do it for him.

A few pages through the first chapter - which featured the yellow-haired Nato practically molesting his rose-haired girlfriend Shina in her sleep at their training ground – Minato would decide that there was _nothing _he could relate to in that depraved book, and he would leave it lying on his desk, only to be found by a certain red-haired beauty.

Said redhead, incidentally, would get hooked onto the book pretty fast, and would even go on to recommend it to Minato's young silver-haired student, much to Minato's own distress.

In hindsight, it could be said that the first day Minato stroked Kushina's hair was also the first day that Jiraiya wrote the first chapter of the first book of his Icha Icha series, and the first day that sparked a series of events which would eventually turn Minato's own student Kakashi into Jiraiya's best, most obsessed and most loyal reader.

:::::

Up till then, Minato and Kushina's relationship, though affectionate, had remained relatively innocent in terms of their physical interactions.

He'd kissed her, of course, but they had been soft, gentle kisses, with really barely any tongue at all, and his hands had always rested in decent, visible places: around her waist, cupping her face, outside of her clothes.

But they were sixteen, and that innocence wasn't going to last for much longer.

Minato was a Jounin now, and thus he could be employed on solo missions, or missions with Chuunin or Genin under him.

Kushina was close to Jounin in that she had the talent and skill, but lacked the patient, calm attitude needed for the position.

So the Sandaime Hokage figured it would be effective enough just sending her along with Minato on his missions. The young man was one of the few people who could control the unpredictable Uzumaki, and their teamwork was unparalleled.

This also meant extra perks for Minato and Kushina, since both of them were unusually _fast, _even for shinobi.

Which meant that they completed their missions early, and usually had a day or two to spare during the longer ones, as they made their way back to Konoha.

That time, they had completed a B-rank mission two days ahead of schedule. They had delivered the scroll and dispatched of the group of bandits with ease. There had been only a few Chuunin-level shinobi among the rag-tag group of criminals, and defeating them hadn't even required much chakra, just taijutsu.

The only giveaway that they had even engaged in some sort of fight was the fact that Minato was completely drenched, from head to toe, in water from a rather weak (but yet, extremely wet!) water bomb jutsu aimed by one of the Chuunin.

Aimed at _Kushina, _however, who was completely dry.

Minato, ever the defending, sacrificing hero, had jumped in front of his girlfriend to take the hit; even though the hit hadn't been much more than getting a bucket worth of water dumped onto his front.

It had soaked him to the bone, but it had been otherwise refreshing.

"Idiot," Kushina rolled her eyes, as Minato slid off his wet jacket and wrung it, squeezing the water out.

"It was a reflex action," Minato shrugged.

"It was completely pointless," Kushina shot back, discreetly admiring his biceps and the way his wet black t-shirt clung to his chiseled physique, "A water balloon would have been more harmful. I know they said they were Chuunin but with techniques like that they had to be lying, or they took some dumbass exam with stupid proctors."

"Not all Chuunin exams have Forest of Death in them, you know," Minato said, hanging his jacket on an overhead branch to dry.

He reached down and began peeling his t shirt up.

Kushina's mouth went dry at the sight of a few inches of gleaming, wet, bare skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

Minato quirked an eyebrow.

"Drying off," he said casually.

"But – but – here?" she stammered, inwardly chastising herself for her damned shyness, because heck, she'd daydreamed about seeing him shirtless for months.

"Where else?" he asked, looking at her oddly, before in one fluid movement, he'd ripped the shirt off.

If Kushina were a guy, and a gay guy at that, (and hell, even if a guy _wasn't _gay, that sight had to make him reconsider his sexuality) she would have gotten an instant boner, as hard as the Shodai Hokage's revered Mokuton jutsu.

That was the only way to adequately express how she was feeling at the moment, as she stared, unable to tear her violet-grey eyes away from Minato.

Shirtless Minato.

Shirtless, _wet _Minato.

Maybe if Jiraiya had accompanied them on _this _mission, he would have got some pretty damn good inspiration right there, for the male character in his book.

Shirtless, wet Minato, who was lean and fit and muscled. Shirtless, wet Minato with his perfectly tanned, smooth skin. Shirtless, wet Minato with strong wide shoulders, sinewy biceps, a well-defined chest and rippling washboard abs.

Shirtless wet Minato, who was also looking at her quizzically, his eyebrows raised.

He ran a hand through his wet blonde hair, making it spike up more than usual, something which she found rather attractive.

Kushina turned ripe red, very much resembling the fruit she so detested.

"…Kushina?" he asked, taking a step toward her, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm," she stared at him dazedly.

He was gorgeous.

"Kushina?" he looked concerned, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

And seriously, if she looked down just a little bit (which she did) she could see his perfect chest, because it was _right _there, _right _in front of her.

Despite having passed out of the Academy with a higher score than the Sandaime Hokage, Minato could be quite oblivious.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" his hands slid down her shoulders to grip her arms, and he was looking deep into her eyes.

And had she never noticed how rough and _manly _his hands were, and how hot they felt against her skin?

And he had such _gorgeous _clear blue eyes, and his features were so angular, so perfectly cut and –

"Kushina?!"

"Mi-Minato," she gasped, breaking out of her trance, "What's up?"

"You sort of space out, is everything ok? You _can't _possibly be tired or chakra-exhausted-"

"Of course not!" she snapped, cutting his worrying short, "After that lame excuse of a fight? Please!"

"So then what happened?"

"I – just," Kushina's eyes flickered over his abs.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" she finally shrieked.

"Oh…" Minato blushed as well now, "Um – I'm not."

"Oops," Kushina covered her mouth, staring at him, "Um…"

"I – can put it back on if you want," Minato said quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sometimes Kushina marveled at what a tool he could be.

"No!" she cried, far too vehemently, "Don't put it on, 'ttebane!"

Minato looked confused.

"I mean – it's wet. You'll – um – fall sick," she added.

And then it seemed to click in his mind, and he just smiled sunnily at her.

"What?" she grumped, eyeing his exceedingly happy expression.

His arms encircled her waist and he leaned down so that his nose was brushing against hers.

"Its okay, Kushina," he murmured, "I'm flattered."

"Hey – I don't – I wasn't – mmph-" he cut her protests off with a kiss, sliding his mouth over hers.

Kushina swooned, feeling that dizzying exhilaration build up inside of her as Minato kissed her gently, his hands running up her back.

And then he nibbled lightly at her lower lip and she gasped, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her more thoroughly. And that's when Kushina pretty much lost it, and tackled him to the ground.

"Wha-" Minato began, his eyes wide as he looked up at her practically straddling him, but she took one hard look at him before leaning down and kissing him hard.

He kissed her back, and her hands roamed over his bare shoulders, down his perfect chest.

They broke apart for air, and Minato looked a little shocked (and deliciously ruffled up) for a moment. His cheeks were flushed, and he was wet, and shirtless, and a little bit breathless, and Kushina loved it.

His shock soon wore off and he grinned up at her.

"You seem excited today," he noted, and Kushina flushed, looking away.

She probably shouldn't have attacked him like that but he had just looked so utterly delectable.

"Kushina," he smiled, his hand trailing up her waist, "Don't be shy _now, _I liked it."

He sat up, his spiky bangs brushing her forehead and he took her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

And then he kissed her again, and though it was slow, it was a lot more deliberate this time, and _sensual _and his tongue was rubbing against hers, and his hands were soon buried in her hair. Kushina kissed him back fervently, and it didn't remain a slow kiss for much longer after that. Her hands slid across his wet skin, his hard abs, and his muscles quivered slightly under her touch.

His hands were still buried in her hair, and though Kushina enjoyed the feeling, she desperately wished he'd be just a _little _more inappropriate with her.

She bit him then, not too roughly, and he seemed to like that, because a few seconds later, his hand had slipped under her tunic and he was running his fingers against her bare waist.

They had to pull apart eventually, and he kissed her nose once, his hands lingering on her bare skin before he let go.

"We have to go," he said, and she could tell from the expression in his eyes that he _really _didn't want to.

They both stood up, and he took her hands in his.

"When we go back to Konoha, I'll treat you to ramen, okay," he said, "And then you can come over…"

It was an unspoken promise, one that they'd continue, and Kushina nodded, unable to meet his eye.

Needless to say, they made it back to Konoha in record time.

The guards at the gate could barely tell who they were; all they'd seen was a blur of red and a flash of yellow.

:::::

"So – freaking – annoying," Kushina snarled as she pulled and tugged.

A few teeth broke off the comb and the glowered at them, and then at the plastic buried among the tangles in her long red hair.

She began tugging furiously at it again, and Minato watched her, looking a little worried.

"Damnit!"

A few red strands broke off after all her pulling, and Minato winced.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to comb my hair, you baka, what does it look like?"

"No, I know, I mean – you're breaking it!"

He sounded so upset by this that Kushina was a little surprised.

"Well, I can't help it," she muttered.

"Doesn't it hurt you when you pull it like that?" he asked.

"_Please _Minato, I'm a kunoichi," Kushina snorted, "I've broken bones and had weapons cut into my skin. I can handle it."

She began torturing her poor hair again, until a warm hand covered hers, unprying her fingers from the comb and easing it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Kushina wondered as Minato settled down behind her on the bed.

"Here," he murmured, his fingers brushing her neck as he gathered her long hair behind her, "Let me do it."

"You – you're what?" Kushina couldn't believe it.

But he was. He was combing her hair, easing out the tangles, and he was so soft and gentle that she could barely feel a thing, aside from a few small tugs.

"Tell me if I pull too hard, okay?" he told her.

Kushina just gaped at thin air, still unable to get her mind around the fact that Minato was combing her hair for some reason, and he was inexplicably good at it.

Of course, it was _Minato, _so it was safe to assume that he would be inexplicably good at everything.

"There, all done," he said, sounding satisfied as he placed the comb to the side and began running his fingers through the red and tangle-free waterfall.

"Thank you," Kushina mumbled, blushing, "You're much better than me."

"You're just too impatient," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him, so that her back rested against his chest.

"Well it's annoying, and there's so much of it!" she grumbled.

"It's beautiful, and there's a perfect amount," he countered.

Kushina rolled her eyes at his gushing.

"Stop being sappy, Minato."

"I'm being honest, Kushina."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well it's annoying when I have to deal with it every day," she muttered, "I think I'm going to get it cut."

"No!" he cried, looking panicked, "You can't!"

She turned around, rather amused at his horrified expression.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because – it's so beautiful," Minato said fervently, "And it's fun to play with and it looks good and – please don't cut it, Kushina!"

He was entreating her so sweetly, that Kushina knew he'd probably win her over eventually. She was secretly flattered that the idea of her cutting her hair could cause him to look so horrified, as If he'd been told that enemy shinobi had invaded Konoha.

"It's such a pain to handle though," she groused.

"Then don't," he murmured, "I'll do it. I'd love to, you know."

"…you'll brush my hair?" she raised an eyebrow, "Don't be silly."

"I will," he said seriously, "Every day. As long as you promise never to cut it."

Kushina relented. Even at 17, her hair reached her lower back, but after that, she never cut it once in her life (other than just a trim). She also never once pulled and tugged at and fought with her hair thereafter.

Because even after the worst missions where her wind jutsu had whipped the stuff into the worst tangles imaginable, Minato would sit behind her, patiently and happily easing them all away, with his fingers and her comb.

It became a habit, one that didn't wear off even when he was Hokage. No matter how busy he was, every day, Minato Namikaze's first unofficial (and his personal favorite) duty was to comb or brush his wife's long, red hair.

:::::

They were 19 the first time they'd gotten drunk.

Or rather, Minato had gotten just a tiny bit tipsy, and Kushina had attempted to get utterly smashed but was unable to because of her miraculous Kyuubi-powered system which flushed out all the alcohol pretty quickly, resulting in her maintaining a rather happy, more-reckless-than-usual level of intoxication – the ideal stage between sobriety and inebriation, really.

It was at Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's engagement party, and of course, those Uchiha never did anything halfway. There had been crates of sake, and even bottles of foreign alcohol – wine, whiskey, rum and these colorful things called 'shots', which Kushina had been obsessed with.

She had downed about eighteen shots, though effectively, with the Kyuubi, that only accounted to about five or six shots for a normal person. Minato, however, was extremely worried about his girlfriend.

"We should get you some water, Kushina," he fussed, walking her over to the buffet table.

"Nope, not thi~rsty," Kushina sang, before eyeing him, "I _am _hungry though…"

"Chouza finished all the food," Minato sighed, "I can ask Mikoto to get you some from the kitchens-"

"Mmm, but what if I want to eat _you _instead?" Kushina asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and shooting him her sultriest look.

Minato flushed.

"Kushina – um – not right now," he said softly, gently pushing her respectable distance away, "Besides, I'm not exactly edible."

"I think you are," Kushina stated, giving him the bedroom-eyes look again, and Minato fought his hardest to maintain a semblance of control when she entwined herself around him again and began biting, and licking and sucking at his neck, "Mmhm, pretty yummy!"

"Kushina-" his voice was strained, "People will see – don't-"

"Mmm, you li~ike it," Kushina paused to look up and grin at him evilly, before her eyes flicked downwards, "It's pretty obvious, I can see that!"

"Kushina!" he cried, scandalized, going red, "We're in public!"

"Oh please, nobody gives a crap, M'nato-" Kushina gestured around the room of largely drunk guests.

Chouza Akimichi was busy stuffing his face at the buffet. Shikaku Nara seemed to have passed out on a couch, and Yoshino was tending to him fretfully. Inoichi Yamanaka was locking lips with the pretty girl who owned the flower shop down the road. Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga were having some kind of a Inuzuka was yapping at a statue, apparently mistaking it for her dog. And Mikoto and Fugaku themselves, were nowhere to be found.

"Besides," she continued, her hand trailing down his stomach, "I think the Little Flash wants some."

He grabbed her wrist before her hand could go down further, his face a mix of mortification, shock and, if one looked closely, a tiny amount of shyness.

"You – you _named_ –" he groaned, unable to finish his sentence, and kept her hands held tightly in his own so that they wouldn't wander.

"You're the Yellow Flash, right?" her breath was hot in his ear, "Why can't he have a nice nickname too?"

She bit down, and needless to say, Little Flash liked _that _very much. Combined with her breathless voice and the _dirty _drunk things she was saying (and undoubtedly thinking), Minato had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He'd already become as hard as his infamous kunai, something which Kushina noticed as she rubbed herself up against him.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be _that _turned on," her eyes sparkled as she surveyed him triumphantly, before taking his lower lip between her teeth, "Mm… you know… I haven't even _touched _you yet properly… and it's already like you've substituted it with a log or something…"

"Kushina," Minato groaned, his cheeks the shade of her hair, "Okay – let's get you home. We can't stay here any longer, not with you like this. "

And with a few hand seals, they were off in a flash, Minato having activated his famous Hiraishin no jutsu as he teleported them away, incidentally to the kunai conveniently placed in his bedroom.

"He seemed to be in a hurry," Chouza noted, after the couple had disappeared.

"He's going to get some!" Inoichi cheered, before turning back to the girl situated on his lap.

"Your bedroom," Kushina giggled, as he steadied her once they'd reached, a millisecond later, "Gee, soooo impatient! You should be more subtle."

"Subtle like you?" Minato snorted, still flustered as he led her to sit on the bed, "And I didn't bring you here because of that, I brought your here because you need water, and then you're going to bed."

"Oh, you're _so _honorable," Kushina rolled her eyes, "So I guess – I don't have to worry about you – taking advantage of me –"

"I'd never do that, Kushina!" Minato replied, shocked.

He was being honest. He'd planned to tuck her in, and cuddle with her, maybe even let her sleep in his lap – but nothing more.

Of course, Kushina had more exciting plans.

"I know you wouldn't," she poked him, "You're too gentlemanly… y'know sometimes, M'nato… sometimes I wish you'd just dump me on the bed and have your way with me!"

"I – I – you – you'd want that?" he gaped at her.

"Very much," Kushina licked her lips, reaching out for him, "But not right now."

Minato walked towards her, and she pulled him down onto the bed on top of her and started kissing him.

"Kushina…" he moaned, "You're drunk – and if you keep doing that – I don't know if I'll be able to control-"

"Then don't," she murmured into his mouth, and his hands spanned across her waist.

Her own hand travelled downwards, and he gasped a moment later.

"Kushina!"

Kushina smirked, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Don't think you can actually control the Little Flash," she told him, giving an experimental squeeze.

"Kushina – please –"

"Shh… just enjoy it…"

"You're drunk – you'll regret – "

"We both know I can't get _that_ drunk…"

And then she flipped their positions and sat up, gesturing at him to follow suite. He did, not taking his darkened eyes off her, and she noted that he was clenching the bedsheets in his hand.

She nudged him till he was sitting with his knees hanging off the side of the bed, and then stood up.

'Where are you –"

"Not a word," Kushina warned him, her eyes glinting.

She smiled mischievously and tore open the button of his pants.

"Kushina-" Minato's blue eyes went wide and she dropped to her knees on the floor in front of him.

Minato was usually a gentle lover, and even more gentle when he played with her hair.

But that night, he grasped at it and pulled at it, and even accidentally pulled a few strands out.

Of course, Kushina was far too occupied elsewhere to care.

:::::

22-year old Kushina Namikaze sighed happily as she sank into the sweet strawberry scented bubbles.

She'd finished her missions for the week, and her husband was scheduled to come back from his mission with his team that evening.

Hopefully neither of them would be deployed anywhere for awhile, since they'd both just had week-long missions, and they'd have a few blissful days to spend together.

He'd been her husband for just over two months, and Kushina who wasn't entirely used to being a married woman, still felt a little thrill of excitement when people referred to him as that.

"My husband," she said to herself, smiling, "Minato, my husband…"

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands slid over her eyes and a familiar voice breathed into her ear.

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

Her heart leapt at the voice and the endearment, but she shrieked, splashing the intruder with bubbles and water before producing a kunai and hurling it at him.

He flickered over to the other side of the bathtub faster than it was humanly possible, and Kushina heaved a sigh. Only one person was capable of that kind of movement.

"Don't scare me like that!" she admonished, "What if you'd been a henge or something?"

"Nice to see you too," Minato rolled his eyes, "As if anyone but me can get through all those crazy seals and traps you've set up."

"Clearly I should put some extra on the bathroom door!"

"If you say so."

"You've never called me sweetheart before!" she accused.

"I'm sorry?" he offered.

"No, no, I liked it," she blushed prettily, and he smiled.

Kushina raised her leg slightly out of the water to scrub it.

He didn't say anything, though his eyes traced appreciatively over her bare leg and up to-

"ECCHI!" Kushina screeched, sinking back down into the water and frantically covering herself up with bubbles.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Minato rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub near her feet, "I've already seen everythi-"

"Pervert!" she yelled again, reddening and she splashed him this time.

He only laughed, gazing at her tenderly.

"Jiraiya's rubbing of on you!"

"After all these years, I think he'll be relieved to know that finally happened…"

She threw the soap at him, and he ducked, still laughing.

"It isn't nice to spy on women when they're bathing!" she scolded.

"But you're my wife," he grinned, "I'm allowed to."

"No," she said firmly, though really she was just disagreeing for the sake of it.

She actually liked having him there, and the way his eyes kept flicking to the bathwater even though he was doing a good job _not _staring at her, sent little thrills down her spine.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning over the tub to give her a kiss, and Kushina shrieked again, gathering more bubbles.

"Because I said so!" she snapped, "Now go away, I want to have a bath."

"I could just join you," Minato smirked, and he gave her that smoldering dark-eyed look.

It did funny things to Kushina's body, that look, as did the idea of him being in the tub with her (something she'd been wanting to try for quite awhile) but she wasn't going to give into him, not just yet.

"You just came back from a mission and you're probably disgusting and sweaty, so no," she muttered.

"Do I look disgusting and sweaty?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Even if you don't look it, you are."

"Rin wanted to stop by the hot springs on the way back, and since it was her birthday and we'd finished a day early, I indulged her."

"Oh, was it?" Kushina changed the topic, "I should wish her, maybe bake her a cake or something…"

"We're having a team lunch tomorrow, you're welcome to join, and I know those three would love it if you did," Minato said, placing his hands on either side of the tub and looking her in the eye, "But right now-"

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood!" Kushina chirped, "Mission went well? Kakashi and Obito finally learn to get along?"

"It went well though it'll take awhile for _that _to finally happen," Minato said, before narrowing his eyes, "And stop trying to change the topic, you're really obvious."

"I need to wash my hair. Go away," Kushina began unraveling the messy bun that sat atop her head and her husband watched admiringly as the long locks began cascading down.

"Stop staring at me with that dopey look, Minato!" she ordered, though in reality, it was just making her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"But you're beautiful," he said simply, shrugging, "Can't help it."

Kushina stuck her tongue out at him and dunked her head inside the water for a few moments.

"You're still here?" she asked in mock-annoyance, as she surfaced, dripping wet.

"Always," he said, though he took the shampoo bottle from her hands and kneeled down behind the tub, near her head.

"What are you – oh," Kushina sighed blissfully as his strong hands found their way to her head, his fingers rubbing little circles as he massaged the shampoo into her hair.

"Still want me to go away?" he asked softly, and she shook her head, limp under his divine touch.

"Mmm… that feels good…"

When he'd finished with her hair, his hands moved to her neck, and then her bare shoulders, and he pressed and kneaded and massaged. He had skilled fingers and Kushina arched backwards into his hands, moaning slightly as his touch elicited utterly delightful sensations.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and after a moment his hands disappeared.

"Minato!" she whined, missing his touch, but less than a second later, with a slosh of water, he'd somehow slipped in behind her.

"Move up," he said, his hands on her waist as he shifted her until she was sitting comfortably against him.

"Mi-Minato!" Kushina cried, splashing a little bit as she flailed in embarrassment.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart."

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kushina's heart was pounding almost painfully now, and she was hyper-aware about how his bare, wet skin felt pressed against her own.

And then his other hand, which had been on her thigh, started inching upwards, and her protests died down and she let him continue with whatever it was he wanted to do, because _damn, _it felt amazing.

That had been the first time he'd washed her hair (and given her an impromptu massage!) and Kushina was determined that she'd eventually return the favor, though then, she was more than satisfied to lie against him, under his wandering hands and _heavenly_ fingers, and let him work his magic.

:::::

_A/N: That was probably overkill…_

_IN MY DEFENSE THEY'RE FREAKING ADORABLE!_

_I mean, have you SEEN them in the anime?! Always holding hands or hugging or exchanging looks. Plus Minato's a total sap and he's totally smitten with her so I can totally expect them doing a lot of this._

_Also, even though this is really obvious: MinaKushi smut and MinaKushi sexy time are canon! _

_I mean, they had Naruto, you know, the main character of the book!_

_And for some reason today, when I was driving back from work, I had this epiphany, that MinaKushi smut is technically canon, because HOW ELSE WAS THE KID BORN!_

_*rushes off to write explicit canon smut*_

_Okay… hee hee… nevermind._

_Anyways, please review! _

_Also: I won't be updating this in a bit, because, well, while writing this story I had an idea for a plot of another MinaKushi story. I was going to add it as the third oneshot, but then I felt that I wasn't doing it justice, so now I'm planning to make it into a chaptered fic._

_Sooo once you're done with this, look out for it, it's called "Saving Minato's Soul" and I'm going to upload it probably minutes after I upload this!_

_It's not going to be more than 8 chapters, and it's going to be super angsty and sad and tragic in the beginning, but I PROMISE YOU IT GETS BETTER!_

_I basically wrote it because of the debate floating around about how Kushina will join Minato in the afterlife, considering he is trapped in the stomach of the Death God. I realized this and I practically cried because you CANNOT be that cruel to MINAKUSHI they HAVE to be together FOREVER!_

_They died together (in the most badass way damnit, I want a Minato I can die like that with) so no stupid Death God will keep them apart._

_Naturally, I decided to solve this problem. Via fanfic._

_So when you review this (tee hee) go check it out! (shameless self promotion…. Well really, it's more of MinaKushi promotion)_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_HighQueen _


End file.
